1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coffeepots and more particularly to a drip coffeepot with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional coffeepot 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a body 20 having a top opening 201, a handle 30 having a spout 301 adjacent the opening 201 and a ring seat 302 between the spout 301 and the opening 201, the ring seat 302 having an outer threaded section, and a lid 40 having an inner threaded section completely threadedly secured to the outer threaded section of the ring seat 302 when the lid 40 is completely closed, and a dome-shaped top 401. In operation, a user can unfasten the lid 40 by counterclockwise turning the lid 40 about the handle 30 until the lid 40 has risen to a desired height. Next, tilt the coffeepot 10 to pour coffee out of the spout 301 via the opening 201 and a gap 50 between the bottom of the lid 40 and the ring seat 302 as indicated by arrows.
However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, a user cannot assure whether coffee discharge passageway is open or not by counterclockwise turning the lid 40 about the handle 30. Thus, it is often that either the coffee discharge passageway is still closed after several times of turning or the lid 40 is completely disengaged from the handle 30. In the former case, a tilting of the coffeepot 10 still cannot pour coffee out. In a later case, a small portion of hot coffee may discharge from the spout 301 and a large portion of hot coffee may undesirably discharge from the top opening 201 since the lid 40 has separated from the coffeepot 10. This is not a safe design. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coffeepot comprising a body for storing coffee a top opening and a plurality of risers equally spaced apart along a top periphery; a handle assembly comprising a ring seat conformed to and secured to the top opening, a spout extended outward from a periphery of the ring seat, a handle member, and a plurality of interior slits equally spaced apart along an inner surface of the ring seat; a lid connecting assembly shaped to snugly fit in the ring seat, the lid connecting assembly comprising a passageway in communication with the spout, a funnel-shaped channel, a recess at an upper periphery, an upper threaded section, a plurality of projections equally spaced apart along a lower periphery, the projections being secured to the slits, and a first central hole; a discharge control assembly having an upper part fitted in the first central hole and being slidable therealong, the discharge control assembly comprising a disc-shaped base, a post extended upward from the base through the first central hole, an annular flange on an outer surface of the post, resilient means put on the post and supported by the flange, and a C-shaped member pressed on the resilient means; a check valve conformed to and mounted in the funnel-shaped channel, the check valve comprising a seat having a plurality of perforated openings, a steel ball on a center of the seat, and a cap pressed on the steel ball so as to be in contact with the seat; a disc-shaped abutment assembly comprising a second central hole put on the post and a plurality of lugs equally spaced apart along a periphery, each lug having a hole therethrough; a push member having a part conformed to and put on the second central hole, and another part conformed to and seated on the recess; and a disc-shaped lid comprising an inner threaded section secured to the upper threaded section, and a recessed portion with the push member passed therethrough, wherein in a closed state of the check valve, press the push member to lower the discharge control assembly a distance with the resilient means being compressed, a gap is formed between the base and the lid connecting assembly, a coffee discharge passageway is formed from the gap to the spout through the passageway, and tilt the body will pour coffee out of the spout via the coffee discharge passageway; and in an open state of the check valve, release the push member causes the resilient means to return to its normal state by expansion with the post being lifted and the base being moved upward to urge against the lid connecting assembly for closing the coffee discharge passageway.
In one aspect of the present invention, an ergonomic member is formed to fit onto the handle member by snapping.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.